1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a back rest for a vehicle seat, particularly a motor vehicle seat, the upholstery support of which has a longitudinal profile on the side facing the upholstery, which is adjustable by means of at least one shaping body having a rigid or non-variable shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known back rests of this type, the shaping body lies exchangably or non-exchangably between the upholstery and the upholstery support. It is held there in the desired position by means of a pocket or the like. A plurality of pockets arranged adjacent each other from the lower to the upper edge of the back rest enable the shaping body to be positioned at a selectable height. The disadvantages in this known system include not only the expense required for making the pockets and the difficulty of inserting the shaping body into the pocket or removing it therefrom but also the change in the longitudinal profile of the upholstery support which change requires, to the extent it does not result from a height adjustment of the shaping body, shaping bodies having different profiles that are expensive and increase storage costs. In addition, extra shaping bodies delivered as replacements can be lost.